


The Legend of the Fat Anal Bitch

by AttentionThot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: Link gets turned into an utter bimbo by encahnted Gerudo clothes.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	The Legend of the Fat Anal Bitch

Link, after getting a nice massage and an even better rest at the Hotel Oasis, was walking around Gerudo Town. Of course dressed as a Hylian Vai as to not raise suspicion of his true gender. He walked to the arrow shop, and after deciding that over 100 of every arrow type was enough he moved along. As he did he realized he had never shopped in Gerudo town. He usually got his arrows and supplies from the likes of Hateno and Kakariko. Or the wonderful source of defeated Gannon goons. So of course he didn't notice the sparkling white and green outfit, that was being sold exclusively to Hylian Vai. 

With something so eye catching he had to see how much it was worth. He took step after step towards the almost magical outfit, while he did he was almost unaware that his heart was pounding in his chest. When he got close enough he saw the price tag. 540 Rupees. That was quite the price for what looked like such thin revealing clothing. He was sure it wouldn't provide more defense than what he was wearing. But something about it was so alluring. It felt like it was calling towards him, begging him to buy it and put it on. 

After a good minute of just staring there and eyeing the outfit he pulled out his Rupee wallet and counted out 540 of the shiny gems. After that he vendor took it off it's display and handed it to the hidden Voe in a nice package. Once it was all his he knew he needed to get it on immediately. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate and used its travel feature to swiftly get to the shrine in Hateno. As soon as his body became fully solid he rushed towards his home. It was getting close towards sundown as his feet rushed across the wooden bridge. 

Link shoved open the door then pushed it closed with his foot. He was alone with the outfit. No one would seem him put it on, and he preferred it that way. It was kind of embarrassing for him to know anyone who saw in and out of the Gerudo clothes. After taking a deep breath he slipped his current outfit off, letting it hit the floor before kicking it to the side. He took in a small breath before he slipped on the top. Afterwards he pulled up the smooth silk pants. After that he got on the sleeves, next he slipped on the 'shoes'. Lastly he got on the face mask. Once the outfit was complete Link felt complete. His body let out a small shiver as a smile slowly spread across his face. 

With the outfit completely on him it could start working it's magic. His mind slowly began to slow down. His thoughts felt as if they were being filled with a nice thick fog. Thinking itself felt slower than it did just a moment ago. And Link started to panic, but when he went to move his arms it felt as if he was stuck in some thick gel or slime. He couldn't move his own limbs, and worst of all it felt as if there was some voice in his head telling him what to do. Or rather what to think. The voice was soft spoken and a bit high pitched, however it still sounded like himself.

"Let go, enjoy yourself, have fun~"

These words echoed throughout his head as he tried to figure out what was happening. With each passing second more of his mind started to listen and agree to the voice. Meanwhile his body was undergoing some changes of it's own. His body started to slim up, a lot of his muscle tone slowly went away. He was left with a soft and weak body, but the mass didn't disappear. It slowly flowed towards his butt. The mass filled up his flat boy cheeks, expanding it further and further until he was left with a set of massive bimbo ass cheeks. Almost as if it was second nature his hands went down and began to rub his new bimboy butt. As he did he let out a small giggle. It felt so wonderful to get rubbed like the way he was rubbing himself. 

His muscles wouldn't be the only thing to go however. Very soon after his special giggle, Link's dick began to shrink. Inch by inch it got smaller and smaller until he had gone from a nice 7 inches to a pathetic half an inch. The stolen inches ran up through his body and to his hair. Not even a minute after his manhood had been shrunk his hair grew until it was past his shoulders in length. 

All these changes felt so foreign, he felt like a stranger in his own body, and it felt so lovely!

He let out another girly giggle as his voice changed in both pitch and attitude, going from a very stoic calm voice, to that of a high pitched dityz bimbo. The last changes took place in his face. All of his boyish features slowly melted away. His chin rounded out, as did the rest of his face, and his eyes relaxed and gained a new pink color to them. His determined expression morphed to one of lust and a hunger to get pounded. Lastly a nice layer of red lipstick made its way on his much thicker bimbo lips. Eye shadow crawled its way onto his eye, and a small blush got it's way onto his cheeks. Once it was all done he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He looked so fabulous! He needed to show everyone in town the new Link.

6 months had passed since the initial transformation. Linkle was surronded by the cocks of a bunch of Yiga clan members. A small amount of cum and spit ran down her chin as wiggled her bimboi ass around a bit.

"Come on boys~! I can't stop till you all cum in me!"


End file.
